Such a device is known from DE 295 00 392 U1. A cylindrical advertising carrier is described in DE 295 00 392 U1, the interior of which is illuminated and which is rotatable. The cylindrical advertising carrier is arranged, rotatable around a fixed column, and its underside rests on rollers, of which at least one roller is driven. At least one light source is arranged on a column extending in the interior of the cylinder.
One the one hand, the seating of the cylindrical body in the column is awkward, and on the other hand, even illumination of the surface showing the information cannot be achieved by means of the light source which is attached to the column in the longitudinal direction.